This invention relates generally to modular sign systems, and more particularly to improvements in such system facilitating assembly of modular units, supporting of such units on surfaces such as walls and in clustered relation, and provision of selected sign information on such units, as for example alphanumeric characters.
There is need for informational modular sign systems usable as for example for architectural purposes, and readily installable during interior redesign, or design, of offices, open work stations, hospitals, hotels, or other spaces. There is also need for modular sign systems which will facilitate use and installation of many different faceplates, such as plates with selected data thereon, to be informationally displaced, and in different color and shape combinations.
Faceplates of different configurations and combinable in different ways are also desirable. Further, means to readily support such sign systems on fabric-covered walls are also needed.